The Palpatine and Bail Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: When the situation on Naboo becomes serious, Senator Bail contacts Senator Palpatine to discuss the situation. This story will take you through the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Bail

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Palpatine.**

**Timeframe: From TPM events (around the time of when Padmé lands on Tatooine) through ROTS events**

The quick background story of the Palpatine and Bail PT Notes-

Bail Antilles is Bail Organa in my stories....

As Senator, Bail is very well aware of the situation on Naboo, as it is being widely discussed in the Senate.

Hoping to aid Naboo's Senator, Bail contacts Palpatine....

and so these Notes begin... 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Senator Palpatine,

I have been trying and trying to reach you for the past couple of hours. You must be very busy. I don't know if you know me or not….there are so many Senators in the Republic, but I am Bail Antilles of Alderaan. I've been hearing about your situation. You must be very stressed with all of it. If there is anything I can do to help you out, please let me know.

Senator Bail


	2. Note 2 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Esteemed colleague,

I must tell you how heartening it was to read your message of support. On behalf of the people of Naboo, I thank you for your kind concern.

This alarming development is indeed proving a bit stressful. My staff and I have been researching the appropriate legal precedents for the past several hours. Although I had not believed it when the Trade Federation delegation asserted that their actions on my home planet are perfectly legal, it does appear, to our great consternation, that they indeed are. I must confide that I find myself quite stunned. How can this be true, in this great Galactic Republic?

Presently we are researching the issue further, with an eye toward finding any and all legal precedents that may help us out of this in a timely manner. Any assistance you or your staff could provide would be most warmly appreciated.

If ever I can be of help to you in any regard, please do not fail to let me know.

Sincerely,

Palpatine

Senator, Sovereign System of Naboo


	3. Note 3 Bail

Note 3  
Senator Palpatine of Naboo,

Queen Amidala has been writing to me often, telling of the events that have happened so far. Perhaps you are unaware? You might be wondering why she has written to me…well I wrote to her first, expressing my concerns. I dislike seeing injustice, and I knew she was a young Queen. Wasn't she recently elected?

It is under my understanding that the Supreme Chancellor already sent two ambassadors…two Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. As soon as the Jedi got to the Droid Control ship, the Trade Federation leaders tried to kill them, but the Jedi escaped and made it down to the planet. There, they rescued Amidala and asked her to go to Coruscant. The queen accepted this, but while they were leaving the planet, their ship was damaged in battle, and their hyperdrive was severely damaged. They had to land on a planet called Tatooine. Because Tatooine is not owned by the Republic (It's owned by the Maurders, the Hutts, to be more specific.)Republic credits did not work. They had plenty of them, but they needed Maurder money to buy the parts they needed. Amidala met a little boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker who said he'd enter a pod race for them to win them the money they need so they can buy the new hyperdrive.

Amidala has written to me about it, and I trust her. As far as I know, they are still on Tatooine. Have you heard anything from them recently? As her Senator, I would have thought she would have contacted you first, but perhaps she thought you were already very busy with Senate related things.

As soon as they get their hyperdrive replaced, I'm sure they'll come here. I've heard great things about Queen Amidala. You are very lucky to have her as the ruler of your planet. I do have to wonder though…it must have been hard for her to get elected, at such a young age.

I suppose there is nothing you can really do, or any of us, until they get here. Maybe we should prepare for her arrival, and contact Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Maybe he can arrange for a special session of the Senate to hear the Naboo case. That's the only thing that I can think of…but I'm not the best with ideas.

And Senator, I must say that you have stayed very levelheaded about this situation. I commend you for staying so strong and positive throughout your planet's situation. What has the Republic come to? A person would think that an ably bodied group, such as ourselves, would be able to decisively take action against the Trade Federation without having to concern ourselves with legal precedents. From a moral standpoint, isn't it obvious that Naboo is being exploited by a greedy group of money hungry individuals?

I have never seen the Senate in so much uproar over any one issues before. True, we are not known for taking action quickly, but something is seriously wrong with the system if so much legal debate is occurring. How can this situation be legally in the right?

You say that the actions by the Trade Federation appear to be legal. How is that possible? What laws make such treatment of a people legal? Can the Republic have fallen so low? I am afraid that if we do not make some serious changes, the Republic will be lost.

Do you know Senator Correon Knightly? He and I have been discussing this, and it is our opinion that a group should be formed to try to reform the Senate. We only have so many ideas, and ideas without support will get us nowhere. We need to get a solid, committed group of Senators together, and then maybe changes can be made.

Well, I have responsibilities towards my own planet, Alderaan, though it is fairly quiet right now. I also have responsibilities to my wife and friends, as well as to this new committee that Senator Correon and I are trying to begin. However, I am not a busy man right now, at least not compared to some Senators. It would be my pleasure to aid you and your people out as best as I can. Just let me know what my staff and I could do for you. We could look at a specific type of legal precedent, or we could look at an entirely different area for you. My staff and I will gladly assist you. After all, we are all Senators in the same Republic. We have to start working as a team. This is something that I am hoping my proposed committee will encourage. One Senator and his team should not have to carry this burden alone. If we get several Senators together working on the same project, maybe we could get passed all of this bogged down business.

As for helping me, I would appreciate it if you would spread my idea about the reform committee. This idea lays heavily on my heart. It is my passion right now to see this Senate more functional.

I wish you the best.

Senator Bail Antilles, Alderaan


	4. Note 4 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Dear Senator Antilles:

My thanks again for your kind interest in our situation.

As far as the exact language that the Trade Federation is invoking to support their claim of legality in this matter, please look at Title Seven, Section G of the Galactic Bill of Rights. There is a paragraph guaranteeing the right to peaceful assembly. I and my staff are trying to research all legal precedents based on cases involving this basic legislation. Any help would be sorely appreciated ... as mine is a small staff, although highly dedicated.

I believe the Trade Federation is taking some great liberties with this paragraph, as starving a people in concentration camps can hardly be called peaceful! Unfortunately, we have no evidence, at least unless and until the Queen arrives, and the Senate seems to believe that erring on the side of the Trade Federation is the best course of action. I do wish our esteemed Chancellor could be of more help, as would be possible under ordinary circumstances. I speak, of course, of his recent scandal of which I am sure you are aware.

I do indeed believe a reform committee is a fine idea and shall attempt to elicit support wherever I find it possible. I must say here that I know Senator Knightly only by reputation, but look forward to meeting him as I know if we press forward with your initiative, I soon shall.

I send my thanks for your compliments on my handling of the situation up to this point. Your encouragement heartens me, as I feel so very helpless at this juncture, and wish I were capable of doing something more decisive. At times I feel that the role of a politician is about as useless a role as one can have.

Before I close, I should confirm that yes, Queen Amidala is quite young, and in fact has held our throne for a mere six months. I actually campaigned rather zealously for her election, as I have much faith in her as a leader. I must, however, question her youthful impetuosity in corresponding with you from her current location. Surely she must know that the Trade Federation is much interested in her whereabouts. If she should be found, it could spell disaster for our homeworld; therefore I must ask that you refrain from correspondence with that party until it is known that they have indeed found a safe harbor. I know you will understand this and have none but the best intentions regarding her safety.

I thank you again for your many kindnesses during this very difficult time. Please know that you may always feel free to contact me whenever you wish; I am most pleased to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Senator Palpatine

Representative, Sovereign System of Naboo


	5. Note 5 Bail

Note 5

Senator Palpatine,

Thank you for the exact references to the Galactic Bill of Rights. Regardless of the Trade Federation's claims, how can the Trade Federation's action be considered a "peaceful assembly?" If they have invaded your planet, how can that be tolerated in the Senate? There must be some sort of legal case concerning such claims. My staff HAS looked into the matter, and there seems to be some missing files…I have asked other Senators, and certain cases are missing, along with all copies and all references to them. I almost didn't catch it, but I saw a small reference to a group of them in tiny print at the end of one of an empty folder. What could have happened to these files? Is your staff aware of these missing files?

Excellent. I look forward to working with you on the reform committee idea. Yes, Senator Knightly will look forward to meeting with you as well. When shall we set this meeting up?

You must not give up, Senator Palpatine. Our role as Senator in this galaxy is very important. While it may be that many Senators are corrupt, and action may seem slow in this Senate…that so much time be spent on bickering and backstabbing, and greed, and ambition, there are Senators that wish to stand for the Republic. The worst thing we can do is step back and say that we are helpless to do anything. Instead of stepping down, we need to step up and take some change. With a big enough impact, others will hopefully follow.

If you campaigned for Queen Amidala, you must know her quite well, and trust her. Although I feel that it is important for the Senate to maintain correspondence with her. But yes, I will comply with you and not correspond with her until she reaches Coruscant. I do value her safety.

Yes, well let me know if you need anything. You should get some rest. You do not look as though you have been getting enough sleep lately. If you need someone to stay up with your staff, I could sacrifice some of my own time.

It's important to me that we really get this situation settled in the Senate.

Senator Antilles


	6. Note 6 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Dear Senator Antilles,

Once again I and the citizens of Naboo thank you for your many kindnesses. Also I wish to thank you for your enquiry concerning the state of my health. I am quite well, thank you. When I compare the minor discomfort of a little lost sleep to the horrors my people must be experiencing, it nearly moves me to tears. It frustrates me to be stuck here in Coruscant, able to do no more than this.

Yes, a staff member of mine did point out to me where some relevant files and information appear to be missing. Baffling, isn't it? I suspect foul play by our esteemed colleague Senator Dod…Stop me. An unseemly accusation on my part, and one with no substantiating evidence. We must tread carefully until we can indeed prove what is going on in all of this.

Thank you for delaying your correspondence with the Queen for the time being. I do fear greatly for her safety.

Do please schedule your meeting at any time. The break it will afford me from "poking around in old paper" will be most welcome.

Until then, I am

Yours most sincerely,

Senator Palpatine

Representative, Sovereign System of Naboo


	7. Note 7 Bail

Note 7

Senator Palpatine,

I am pleased that your health is well.

I am sure that you are doing all that you can here in the Senate, and that is what you are required to do. It is hard not to be with your people when you know that they are suffering, but you have a different duty. Your job here in the Senate is no less important than those that are on Naboo right now.

Besides, if you were on Naboo, it is likely that you would be able to do NOTHING for your people. If your planet has been invaded, then it is very possible that persons of any sort of importance would have been the first to be restrained. I have also heard that all communication with Naboo has been cut off, that is the communication between the official Coruscant networks, and those of Naboo.

If you were on Naboo with your people, you would not be able to communicate with the government on Coruscant, and thus, you would be doing them little, if any, good. With your being in the Senate, at least you may have some level of influence with this situation.

It is true that the Senators from the Trade Federation tampered with the missing files, but remember that we do not know for certain. The Trade Federation is quite popular in the Senate, and their influence is extensive. Other Senators might have an interest in the Trade Federation's best interests as well.

I assume that you have heard that the Supreme Chancellor has called for a special session of the Senate. Am I to understand from this, then, that Queen Amidala is on her way to Coruscant finally? Even with Senators that would see other wise, it will be valuable for Queen Amidala to address the Senate herself. Perhaps even some of the more corrupt Senators will be swayed.

I would like to schedule a meeting with you and other interested Senators after this Trade Federation mess has been straightened up. We should concentrate on your planet's situation for the time being. I have mentioned my ideas to several Senators, and a surprising number of Senators are interested. I still have to sort details out.

Let me know how your research is going.

Senator Bail Antilles


	8. Note 8 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Senator Antilles:

Many thanks for your words of support. I must admit that I had not quite thought of it in that way. I suppose I do feel somewhat better, appreciating it from that viewpoint.

No luck, I am afraid, in restoring the missing files or discovering proof of who tampered with them. Disheartening, this…but I am pleased to report that our young Queen did arrive late yesterday in the company of two Jedi. She is with me in my apartment at this writing and I am about to hold my first meeting with her on all of this. We must decide how best to handle this in the special session tomorrow.

Do hold our planet in your heart and wish us the very best of luck.

Thank you once again.

Palpatine

Senator, sovereign system of Naboo.


	9. Note 9 Bail

Note 9

Senator Palpatine,

This is an all around unpleasant situation, Senator Palpatine, however, I believe there is still hope for the situation. It is not hopeless. Perhaps the other Senators will wake up and realize your situation on Naboo, and actually take action.

I know that this may not be extremely likely, with the way some have been acting in the Senate…the general chaos and corruption that has surfaced lately. However, we can still hope.

It is excellent news to hear of Queen Amidala's arrival on Coruscant, and I must say this is a happy turn of events for you. Your Queen has arrived safely, and now she has the chance to address the Senate. You must be very relieved, moreso than any Senator.

I am sorry that you have not had luck finding the missing files or discovering the identity of the person who tampered with them.

I wish you well in preparing for the upcoming meeting.

I will be certain to keep you, your Queen, and your planet in my thoughts and prayers. I pray that all goes well for your people.

If you should need me, I will be in my own apartment. I still need to work out certain details with my proposed reforms and ideas.

Senator Bail Antilles, Alderaan


	10. Note 10 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 10

Senator Antilles:

What an odd situation this is! I certainly never expected to be nominated against you for the office of Supreme Chancellor – or indeed to ever be nominated for the office at all.

I mean you no disrespect in accepting the nomination, and I do hope none has been taken. I wish you the very best in the upcoming election, as I know that whoever should win, tomorrow will see our cherished Republic in excellent hands.

Your devoted friend,

Palpatine

Senator, sovereign system of Naboo.


	11. Note 11 Bail

Note 11

Senator Palpatine,

You can be sure that I never expected to be nominated for the office of Supreme Chancellor either. It appears to have equally been a surprise to both of us.

Whether or not either of us gains this office, it is my hope that the next Supreme Chancellor may turn things around in the Senate. It is obvious to me that the Senate is not headed in a good direction. I only hope that the next Supreme Chancellor may have the influence to stop this corruption.

I still am not certain that it was a good idea to remove Valorum from office, especially not at this time. He is a good man, and I believe he was trying his best to help your situation. I was astonished at the accusations that have been made against him as of late. I believe that they were false.

Something does not feel right about how quickly Senators voiced their opinions against the Supreme Chancellor. There should never have been a question that the Trade Federation was invading your planet. Something is out of place.

I believe that you may very well receive the Supreme Chancellor position. You are a favorite candidate, and you are well known. You have been through so much, but if you are elected to the position, do not forget our discussions.

And I took not offense to your accepting the nomination. Why should I? We are both Senators, and we are both wishing for the best for the Republic. You would have been foolish not to accept the nomination.

Yes, I can only hope that this change is for the better.

It looks as though we will have to push the meeting I spoke to you back until the elections have taken place. Whoever the new Supreme Chancellor is, we need him in on the discussions from the beginning.

Your friend,

Bail Antilles


	12. Note 12 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 12

My esteemed colleague,

In the wake of the election, I extend my hand to you in friendship. In truth, I am not sure I was the better candidate, but as things have transpired as they have, I promise you that I shall put forth my very best effort to stem the tide of corruption that plagues us.

It was a surprise to me to be nominated, and an even greater surprise to win. I do hope that these events shall never damage our friendship, and I do indeed intend to pursue your ideas further once the present crisis has abated.

I do agree with you that perhaps a change in leadership was not warranted or even for the best at this time. However, the Queen completely blindsided me with this; I was quite appalled. Between you and me, my friend, this was never even discussed in our meetings. Once the words were out of her mouth, however, it was impossible to stop events at that point.

I am afraid we are left with the situation as it is. Difficult though it may be, I do pledge the Republic my very best, and you, my friend, as well.

Ever sincerely,

Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor


	13. Note 13 Bail

Note 13

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I acknowledge your recent appointment, and congratulate you on your election.

I assume that you are still adjusting to your office, and the situation with Naboo is not over. However, when it is over, I would like to schedule that meeting that I was discussing with you. Perhaps the group could be called the Loyalist Committee?

I have met with other Senators who wish to see the corruption put to an end. Since you are Supreme Chancellor, it is going to be important to have your support. The Committee will meet separately, but will need to meet with you occasionally so that we are on the same page.

I see….I must say that your statement regarding the vote of no confidence call grieved me deeply.

I pray that you remember your promise to the Republic.

It appears as if Queen Amidala is no longer on Coruscant. It is rumored that she has returned to Naboo. Is this true? Have you heard from her or about the situation? I hope she is safe. I do not like the idea of her getting involved with the invasion. Are the Jedi with her?

I hope she and your people are all right, though the situation cannot be pleasant.

Sincerely,

Senator Bail Antilles


	14. Note 14 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 14

Senator Organa,

Thank you so very much for your congratulations. I must admit I feel some trepidation at the massive work ahead of me, but with allies like you at my side I know I stand a very good chance at success in what I came to Coruscant to accomplish.

Of course I am very interested in assisting you with your committee. I may not be able to participate with the same enthusiasm now in order to avoid appearing to show favoritism among the Senators, but then again, as Supreme Chancellor I may also be able to offer other help that might not previously have been available to me. Perhaps we may hold a meeting in my office next week? Name a day that would be convenient for the rest of you.

The Queen has indeed left for Naboo, against my strongest recommendation. I deeply fear for her safety. She seems to feel that she is going to mount a defense of her throne, and I fail to see how she plans to accomplish this. Naboo has no large army with which to do so.

I am afraid this has me more concerned than is good, considering the nature of the work I must now undertake. I dreamt last night that she went against the invading forces foolishly and lost her life in the battle. I must admit that one woke me in a cold sweat. No, not a pleasant situation at all. I regret that I am now effectively stuck here and can do nothing.

I must say that yours is second such admonition I have received since taking this office, and I have not even been here forty-eight hours. When trust in the colleagues with whom we serve sinks this low, the situation has become alarming indeed. I find myself aggrieved over the entire atmosphere in the capital, the Rotunda in particular.

I was deeply upset by the entire Valorum affair, my friend. I do wish there had been another way to handle it. The situation was very delicate and potentially embarrassing, and I am quite glad it is over. Finis Valorum I know is suffering greatly over this and no one regrets this more than I, I assure you.

Do let me know about the meeting.

Sincerely,

Palpatine Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	15. Note 15 Bail

Note 15

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

The office of Supreme Chancellor does present much work for one person to handle. In fact, at times, I wonder if it is too heavy a burden to be laid on any one person.

I will support your work in ridding the Senate of as much corruption as possible. I will also stand by you for the duration of this Naboo situation. I am concerned what this will not only mean for your people, but for all those across the galaxy.

I understand that you cannot show favoritism to any one group. However, as this issue is said to be an important issue for both of us, it is extremely important that you know what our committee wishes to accomplish. You must be aware that you are supposed to meet with all official committees anyway, so this will be no different. You need not support us, if that would mar your reputation. Any help that you could offer us would be appreciated.

I have discussed your given time with the other members, and they have agreed that a week from now will work. We will set up the exact date and time with your secretary. It pleases me that you have agreed to such a meeting. Just so you have an idea, we are looking at next Wednesday as a possibility, at 10:30 AM. Let me know if this works for you, and we will confirm it with your secretary.

Let us hope that your Queen knows what she is doing. She too must realize that Naboo has no army. She is a wise young lady. I am sure she has some sort of plan with her, and besides that, the Jedi are with her.

We must hope that your dream does not become a reality. And you must calm down yourself. It appears as if the Republic can send her no help, and as my wife would say, we must put our trust in God and trust that all will turn out well. I realize that you may not share the belief in God, and may not be a comfort to you, but if you do, then hopefully it is a comfort to you.

I cannot imagine being in your situation, and I realize it must be extremely hard. Again, if you should need assistance with anything, do not hesitate to let me know.

There has been much activity in the Rotunda the last few days and weeks. The vote of no confidence has only added to the tension in the air. Those that express concern over the issue do so because such a change in the middle of a crisis is unsettling. There have been more arguments than usual regarding the Naboo situation, more rumors than usual, backstabbing, and rumored corruption. The call for the vote of no confidence has had the Senate in an uproar ever since. Much has been focused on the election and not on the Naboo situation or other situations. I apologize if I came off too strongly, but I felt under the circumstances that I would attempt to redirect the concern. I expect much from you in your new office. It was as much an encouragement as a warning.

Have you contacted Finis Valorum to find out how he is taking all of these events?

Has current news reached you on the current Naboo situation?

Sincerely,

Bail Antilles, Senator of Alderaan


	16. Note 16 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 12

Senator Antilles,

I deeply appreciate your assurances of support as I begin my term as Chancellor. I have a feeling I will need all the help that I can muster in turning this tide of greed and corruption.

I did not realize you were planning your new initiative as an official committee. This may be a very good move, and a very shrewd time to implement it. I will be looking forward to meeting with all of you at the previously discussed time so that I may hear all of your plans at greater length. I will then, I am sure, be better able to tell you what support I can offer.

Yes, I do hope the Jedi can manage once again to keep our young Queen safe. I fear that she does not realize what she is returning to.

I do realize that the election has distracted many Senators from what should be more important business. If only it could distract the more selfish interests as well! I shall do my best in the coming weeks to bring more focus to bear on the humanitarian issues that now confront us, I assure you. If you have any suggestions or requests, my friend, please feel free to write me at any time.

I must say that I have not contacted our previous Chancellor. After the election, I believe that I, and he, simply feel much too uncomfortable with the situation. This does pain me, for I understand that his wife is ill and he has other stressors in addition to what just happened. I am truly grieved at the way things have turned out, and at the sure loss of our prior friendship…but I freely admit that I do find myself unequal to the situation as it stands.

If you should find that any gesture from me would be needed or welcomed, please do advise me of such.

Queen Amidala has apparently joined forces with the Gungan army to try to drive the Trade Federation forces off of Naboo. While I applaud her courage, I doubt her wisdom. I fear that the Gungan army will prove too few and too primitive, and not much of a match for the enemy. I sincerely hope I am wrong about this. I expect word from her soon, and will keep you apprised of the outcome.

Once again, I thank you for your kind thoughts and support.

Sincerely,

Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor


	17. Note 17 Bail

Note 17

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Turning the tide of greed and corruption will be no easy task. Yet, if we are committed to it, we may yet make a difference.

The committee is not an official committee yet, but I wish it to be eventually. We must gain support from other Senators, and our petition to start this new committee must have the required number of signatures. We are still in the process. If our committee is to accomplish anything, and be taken seriously, the committee will have to eventually become official. We could not have asked for a better time. Thank you for your willingness to hear us out. Any support you could offer would be of great help.

The Queen must have some idea of what has been taking place on your planet. Let us hope that she is taking the proper precautions. She is a strong individual, and I believe that she is determined to fight for your people. That will help her greatly.

Thank you. It is a great relief to hear that you will be bringing into focus such issues. We have needed this for some time. As for suggestions or requests, I would think that starting with the Trade Federation would be a good idea. The outcome of Queen Amidala's endeavors will have much bearing on this. And if the Trade Federation is found guilty of invasion (which I no doubt believe they are guilty of), then we must discuss the proper method of dealing with them. Their trade franchise should eventually be revoked, in my opinion. However this will hurt economic interests across the galaxy. Perhaps a plan could be in place for such a case.

I am sorry to hear that you have not contacted Finis Valorum. I understand that the circumstances surrounding the election would have been uncomfortable…as it was the Queen of Naboo who made the motion. You may want to catch up with him sometime…if you feel comfortable. If you value your friendship with the man, you will want to reconcile with him before it becomes even more awkward. That is my advice. You do not have to take it. As for his family situation (his wife being ill), I wouldn't know. If it is true, I hope his wife feels better soon. And also, it may be a subject that he wouldn't wish to be in the open. No matter, the situation must be hard on him, yes.

Thank you for the updates on your planet's situation. I wish her the best in whatever she is trying to accomplish. The Gungans, though primitive, may prove to be a strong fighting force. We do not know. All we can do is hope for the best. Let me know if you hear anything from her.

Senator Bail Antilles


	18. Note 18 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Senator Antilles,

I am still chief representative of Naboo, although the increased workload may force me to give up that capacity at some point. If you would like my signature on your petition, I would be more than pleased. I did enjoy our meeting and I do very much like yours and Senator Correon's plans. A breath of fresh air, certainly, after the cynicism and greed I see from so many on a depressingly daily basis.

I am afraid that the Trade Federation will be in the hands of the courts—that is to say, if they do not end up as the legitimate government of Naboo! Perish the thought—if such should happen, the Republic will never officially recognize their rule while I live and occupy this chair! Foolish though the Queen's actions appear, I find myself hoping against all reason that the Jedi can somehow accomplish a miracle. To think of our beautiful homeland in the hands of those monsters pains me more than I can say.

This situation with former Chancellor Valorum is, I must say, more complex than you know. We have been allies for many years, and during that time, personal entanglements, mistakes…it is all more complicated than you realize, my friend, and my first instinct is to let it all lie. I also, and I do feel some shame at this, find myself somewhat angry about the entire situation in the first place. I do feel that things were done that should not have been done, and that things that should have been done were not…but in view of what has happened to him, I need wish upon him no more. Trust me, Senator, the situation is best left alone.

I do very much value your efforts in the Senate. I know we shall continue to be the best of allies.

Sincerely,

Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	19. Note 19 Bail

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Yes, you are still the chief representative of Naboo until Naboo holds a new Senate election. It must be very hard to hold two jobs in the Senate at one time. I understand that you are very stressed for time at the moment.

Yes, I would very much like to see your signature on the petition, and enclosed in this transmission you will find the petition.

It was nice for my tiny, as of yet, unofficial committee to meet with you. We need to begin the process of making this committee an official entity within the Senate. Your signing that petition will initiate the process. Senator Correon Knightly will be glad to hear that you were pleased with our plans.

I too think that it will be likely that the Trade Federation leaders will be in the hands of the courts, should Queen Amidala succeed in her mission. By the way, have you heard anything further from her or from anyone that she is with? Her current situation must weigh heavily on you. Are the Jedi legally able to take action against the Trade Federation while they are with the Queen?

I do fear that if the Trade Federation leaders are sent to the courts that they may not receive the consequences that their actions deserve. The reason that I am concerned about this, Supreme Chancellor, is that I have observed a political bent in our justices. It seems that they care more about politics and pleasing people than they do trying to uphold the law. In other words, I have noticed that they are not impartial. What can be done about this?

I rest my case in regard to Chancellor Valorum. You are obviously better acquainted with the situation between the two of you than I. Perhaps this is where other Senators need to offer him our time and friendship.

Any word from Queen Amidala or anyone else?

Senator Bail Antilles, Alderaan


	20. Note 20 Palpatine

Author: Terek_Deckard (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=Terek_Deckard

Note 20

Senator Antilles,

As you have most likely heard by now, Finis Valorum's wife passed away last evening. I had taken your advice and arranged a face to face meeting with him to discuss the corruption that runs so rampant in the halls of the Senate. We were discussing likely actions, including the signatures required for the formation of your committee, as his assistance in that matter was most likely the key you would need for success. Despite our differences, we both agreed that our Senate is indeed broken and infected with a sickness that is rotting it from within.

He agreed to meditate with me for a few moments and reflect on how best to serve our people and our Republic. It was in those moments of reflection that we heard her collapse in the next room. Finis rushed to her side, as did I, only to find that she was already gone. As can be expected, he was deeply distraught and near complete emotional and mental collapse. Their responding private physician had medics make arrangements for her body while he evaluated Finis.

I stayed right by my friend's side during the evaluation, for moral support. When it was complete, the physician confirmed my fears, stating that Finis had indeed suffered a mental breakdown. He administered a strong sedative, and waited for it to take effect. When Finis had calmed somewhat, the medics restrained him and prepared to transport him to a public facility. I stepped in and asked that the doctor transport Finis to my private physician for continued care. That way, I can monitor his condition much closer and make sure he is receiving the very best care possible for his recovery.

I must admit that I came away from the evening wondering if fate is against me in my quest for justice within this new office. It certainly felt that way, to be so close to a possible turnaround and lose it in an instant. Hopefully if Finis recovers, we can seek those needed signatures. We can only wait and see how he responds.

As for Queen Amidala, I have received no communications from her or her Jedi escorts. I fear greatly for her safety, and for the future of my people. Know that I am working hard on bold plans that I feel you will see as sweeping and decisive.

We will prevail. While I am still new to my position, with the obvious exception of Mrs Valorum's death and Finis' response, most of what I expected to occur in the wake of the election has come to be. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

Be well, Senator Antilles.

Palpatine  
Supreme Chancellor


	21. Note 21 Bail

Note 21

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I must confess to you that I had to look over your response to me several times. I am truly at a loss for words. Finis Valorum was also a friend of mine, and the news of his wife's death was quite shocking!

From what you have said, I assume that there is no way that I can contact Valorum. I shall have to then rely on you to tell me how he is doing. I am greatly disturbed by the fact that Finis' death caused him to have a breakdown like the one you described. I suppose it is hard to determine how a friend would react to horrible news. Do let me know if Finis recovers anytime soon.

Do you have any idea how his wife might have died?

It is true that Finis' signature on the petition to form our committee would have practically guaranteed our success. However, all hope is not lost. This will no doubt be a set-back, but it is nothing that we cannot over come. Both Senator Knightly and I are determined to go through with our idea. We will just have to work harder to recruit others to our cause. I hope that what happened to Finis will not cause you to withdraw your support?

I assume that there is not yet a date for his wife's funeral….as long as they do not yet know the cause of her death. If you hear of the date of the funeral, I would appreciate it if you would pass the information along to me.

As you well know, the battle for your planet is now over. Like you, I was in attendance at Master Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. I will also be attending the awards ceremony/parade. I have no doubt that I will see you there.

I must tell you that now that this incident with your planet is over, I will be taking a vacation with my wife. After this vacation, I will be working with Senator Knightly securing signatures for our committee idea. Even if it takes several years, I promise you, Chancellor, we will find enough signatures to create a committee. As I'm sure you're busy with your new duties as Supreme Chancellor, I think it may be appropriate if we wrote once a year until we get the committee going.

You say that you are working hard on bold plans that you feel you will se as sweeping and decisive. I'm interested….are these specific plans on how to rid the Senate of its corruption? If so, what are these specific plans? Perhaps I can help you.

What did you mean by the statement "everything is proceeding as I have foreseen?"

As far as I can tell, all that has happened so far after your election is that Queen Amidala was able to take back Naboo, and the Trade Federation has been stopped. This all happened without the intervention of the Senate….well except that Valorum had asked the Jedi Council to send ambassadors to the Trade Federation in the first place.

May you be well, also.

Senator Bail Antilles


	22. Note 22 Palpatine

Author - DathBane95 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=DarthBane95

Senator Bail Antilles

Forgive me Senator for not replying to your previous message. I faintly remember receiving it, and keeping it for a later read, but I guess I never gotten around to it. I would gladly answer the questions you had, but in 4 years you most likely already have answers.

As for the Trade Federation they are too afraid of the Jedi,(now that they are watching them) to do anything that would damage the Republic. Dropping the charges could benefit us too in the future. Say if we got a war, we would have a better chance of survival, if we had the Federation on our sides, what with the battle droids.

I really hope you, and Senator Knightly can find recruit for your committee.

Yes, he is here with me, so far the med droids say everything is going well, I hope they are right.

Forgive me, Bail but I have personal matters I need to... Focus on.


	23. Note 23 Bail

Note 23

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

While I understand that you have been very busy there are some matters that are so important that, even after several years have passed, their importance has not diminished a bit. For instance, do you have any more information on Finis' wife's death?

How could you possibly suggest that dropping the charges against the Trade Federation would be a good thing? Do not the families who lost loved ones on Naboo speak out against that? The Trade Federation has NEVER aided the Republic, and there is no reason to think that it would do so if the Republic were to be in trouble. Why should the Trade Federation fear the Jedi when they were so bold as to attack a system in its jurisdiction? Do not forget that they tried to kill the Jedi ambassadors that were sent to them. I heard it all from Obi-Wan at the end of the parade celebrations four years ago.

You said, "Say if we got a war, we would have a better chance of survival, if we had the Federation on our sides, what with the battle droids." With all due respect, Chancellor, that is an outrageous statement! Why would the Republic be involved in a war? There has not been a war for a thousand years, and that at the formation of the Republic!! Who would dare fight against the entire Republic? We have no enemies. We are completely at peace. If you ask me, things are a bit too peaceful. But still, there is nothing to suggest that the Republic would go to war with anyone.

Senator Knightly and I have found a couple of recruits, but not nearly the required number needed to form an official committee. We are still looking, and we will not give up.

If everything really were going all right with Finis Valorum, he would no longer be in your medical facilities, would he? Obviously your medical personnel find something to be still wrong with him.

Do tell me how you have managed to keep the Republic in such…order and peace since you've taken office. No other Supreme Chancellor has accomplished this while I've been in office. I only hope that this peace lasts.

Senator Bail Antilles

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

One year later

A year ago, after the charges against the Trade Federation were dropped, they started riots all over the galaxy. First, of course, they targeted Coruscant, but soon they began "demonstrations" across the galaxy. You were the target of more than one of their attacks. I cannot help but wish the Republic had taken stronger sanctions against them when they attacked Naboo. It was embarrassing to have the courts release all charges against them four times, and then to have them directly attack the Republic in such a chaotic fashion. These attacks could have been prevented if the Senate and Courts would have been willing to see the situation for what it was, instead of worrying about the financial consequences.

I am thankful that the Senate voted to deny the Trade Federation a seat in the Senate. Trade Organizations should never have had Senate seats to begin with.

How do you see the current situation with the Trade Federation affecting us in the future?


	24. Note 24 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Senator Antilles,

Yes many years have passed since we last spoke and I am truly grateful for the patience you have shown. I am sorry to say though that I have been very busy and have yet to find out anything about Finis' wife's death. If something would come up I assure you that you would be the first person I would contact.

I understand your concern for my decisions regarding the trade federation, but I assure you it is for the best of the galaxy. It is such a peaceful republic and I will not risk that over simple revenge against the Trade Federation. Yes what they did was despicable, but revenge is not what built this republic, senator.

I am also not saying there will ever be a war, just that we need to keep our friends and there assets to secure the safety and peace of our great republic and the droid army, even in the simplest terms can be a great benefit to us.

Good luck with the recruits as I am sure you will be able to gain sympathy within the senate.

Also I am afraid, Finis condition is none of your concern, please Senator Trust me.

It is not just me but your fellow senators you have helped keep this a secure republic and will continue in doing so I assure you.

Sincerely, Supreme Chancellor.


	25. Note 25 Bail

Note 25

Seven years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

One year later

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you for your assurances that you will keep me informed of any information you learn regarding Finis' wife.

You know very well that I was not speaking of revenge, Chancellor, when I spoke of the Trade Federation. There is a difference between revenge and justice. I am not an advocate of violence or getting revenge on a group, but I am an advocate for justice. Let us at least be intelligent with how we handle the Trade Federation. Convicting the Trade Federation of charges is not revenge. When a group in the Republic does wrong, it is only right for them to face the law. Fortunately for the Republic, the rioting seems to have stopped. However, there has recently been talk of the Trade Federation leaving the Republic. They also have a backer – a man by the name of Count Dooku has stated that he is in support of the Trade Federation.

How can the Trade Federation be viewed as a friend to the Republic – especially after what they did to you. The personally threatened your life and made several attempts at attacking you. Have you ever thought that the Trade Federation may use that droid army against us? Yeah…the Trade Federation is friendly to those who are on their payroll.

Senator Knightly and I are hoping to gain a greater following in the Senate next year. We have a secret strategy that will come into affect next year. It has been tough as of late. But nevertheless, we will pull through and fight the corruption in the Senate.

If you will say nothing more of Finis' condition, I will accept that for now. However, I am still concerned for him. After all, he is a colleague and personal friend of mine. If you do learn more about him, I would be interested in hearing how he's doing. Since he is in your physician's care, I have no reason to doubt that he is receiving the best treatment available.

What are you going to do about the large number of space pirating that is occurring around the system QuiQue? Haven't there also been recent uprisings on that planet?

Senator Bail Antilles

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Well, it looks like the Republic has had some more trouble – the man Count Dooku has become the leader of his own Separatist group, and he has taken the Trade Federation with him. I heard that you received an official message from Viceroy Guray stating that he was joining Count Dooku, and that his own planet has withdrawn from the Republic.

I assume that you have ambassadors from the Republic that you will send to both Count Dooku and Neimodia.


	26. Start of AOTC Note 25 and a half Bail

Note 25.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

Two years later

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

As you know, I have already returned to Coruscant. It seems that those who sought to destroy my life have stopped hunting me. I am not stupid, though, and I have employed body guards and other security personnel for my service. For a time, Jedi were even guarding me.

I am trying to get Senator Amidala to come back to Coruscant so that she can vote on the Military Creation Act. As you know, our Loyalist Committee is trying to fight against this act. It might help if you would try to convince her to return as well. She feels strongly against the idea of creating a military, but is unsure she wants to risk the travel. We are voting on this act this week.

Senator Bail Organa

Part 2

By now you know of the attack on Senator Amidala's life – she did return to Coruscant for the vote. Several of her body guards were killed, as a bomb hit the ship carrying her decoy. She is unharmed, thankfully.

I am glad she felt up to addressing the Senate in the session. How do you think other Senators took her speech? Personally, I think she presented very well and her words were powerful.

I also heard you say that you wanted a Jedi to protect Padme. Do you really think that that is wise in these stressful times?


End file.
